¡No soy ni quiero ser tu amigo!
by Jeftus
Summary: ONE - SHOT - Porque nadie quiere ser el amigo de la chica que le gusta - aviso de Lemmon


Hola a todos, mucho gusto, antes que nada les haré una pequeña representación, mi nombre es Jeftus, pueden llamarme Jef, y pues me gusta hacer One – shots he aquí uno espero les guste.

**Advertencia:** Contiene lemmon y quizá sea algo fuerte así que si no están preparados no lo lean, es por su bien.

P.O.V: Punto de vista del personaje.

"_Pensamiento"_

_-_Dialogo

(aclaración o descripción)

_**¡No soy ni quiero ser tu amigo!**_

Era un día normal, Lucy estaba en la barra como siempre, hablando con Mira, cuando se trata de la peliblanca, el tema de Natsu siempre sale a flote.

-Lucy ¿Como te fue ayer? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-Ah, bien, como siempre, Natsu quemó todo, terminé con la mitad de la paga, no podré pagar la renta, me quedaré sin casa, en fin, normal – concluyó deprimida mientras a la peliblanca le resbalaba una gota.

-Me refería a si paso algo entre ustedes – Preguntó intencionalmente mientras veía como se acercaba el tema de conversación.

-… ¿Qué va a pasar Mira? Si es mi amigo – Contestó con un leve deje de tristeza que Mira no notó.

-Ah, ya veo, eso es ¿Nada más? – Insistió mirando como Natsu apretaba los puños y escondía la mirada bajo su flequillo – Harían buena pareja.-

-Pero que cosas dices, Mira, eso es imposible – Y con esto dicho, Natsu se fue, antes esto Mira solo sonrió. – Bueno ya es tarde, estoy cansada me iré a dormir.- Dijo mientras bostezaba levantándose de la silla.

"_Natsu y ¿yo? Já, eso es imposible, yo no le gusto, somos amigos, además él no es esa clase de chico ¿Cierto? Aunque siempre me cuida, duerme en mi misma cama, estamos en el mismo equipo y… ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No Lucy, no te metas ideas en la cabeza!" – pensaba apoyada sobre su escritorio con un lápiz en la mano. _

Escuchó un sonido en la ventana_, "Debe ser Natsu"_ y en efectivo el era.

-Natsu ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres por la ventana? – lo reprochó como siempre pero no reaccionó como era esperado, no dijo nada. – Natsu ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó

-Lucy nosotros… ¿Somos amigos? – preguntó triste

-Sí – asintió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa lo cual empeoró al peli rosado – eres mi amigo, siempre lo serás – sonrió más

-No quiero -.

**NATSU P.O.V:**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – no me escuchó.

-No quiero ser tu amigo – sentencié

-¿Por qué no? – Lo siento Lucy ya no puedo más.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no? Estoy harto, ¿Sabes lo que se siente tenerte como amiga? Es horrible.

-Natsu ¿Por qué dices eso? – Su voz sonaba quebradiza, no, todo menos eso – Pensé que nosotros…-

-Es horrible tenerte y no poder tocarte, tener tan cerca esos labios y no poder besarlos, defenderte como amigo y no como un novio, dejar que estes en libertad, ver como eres de todo y no solo mía, eso me duele, me molesta, te desvistes frente a mí como si fuese una chica más, soy un hombre y tengo tentaciones, de abrazarte tenerte cerca a mí, de poder besarte y decirte te quiero como más que una amiga, cada que me abrazas o te acercas me tengo que reprimir por ti…– me acerqué a ella, tomando su rostro.

-N-natsu – se sonrojó, que linda se ve cuando se sonroja por mí, esos ojos cafés, ese rubor en sus blancas mejillas y esos labios…

-Lucy, lo siento… ya no puedo… resistir más – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, por fin toqué esos suaves y rosados labios, al parecer estaba en shock ya que no me contestaba, aproximé su cintura a mi cuerpo y la abracé para tenerla más cerca exigiendo una respuesta, fruncí mi seño al sentir sus manos en mi pecho haciendo fuerza para separarnos, puse más presión, pero logró alejar su rostro de mí.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces? – estaba más que roja, solo sonreí.

- Yo sé que te gusto, si quiera un poco y con eso me basta, he esperado mucho-.

-Pero tu eres mi ami…-.

- Un amigo no haría esto…- Puse mi mano tras su nuca aproximándola a mi rostro para besarla y esta vez sí respondió, me sentía en el cielo pero quería más de ella, con cuidado mordí su labio inferior abriéndome paso a su boca, junté mi lengua con la suya, sentí los brazos de Lucy alrededor de mi cuello ¡Me estaba respondiendo! Bajé mi mano por su cintura aproximándola nuevamente, no quería parar, era magnifico, pero sentía algo caliente en el pecho y no era porque estaba usando magia, las manos de Lucy pasaron de mi cuello a mi rostro, separándose.

-Así que ¿No somos amigos? – preguntó con un tono de voz un tanto raro

-No, odio que me llames así, me duele aquí - llevé su mano a mi pecho, Lucy me dio un corto y suave beso agachándose avergonzada después.

-Lo siento – dijo después me abrazo, pero se acercó tanto hasta el punto de poder sentir todos su atributos, accidentalmente rozó su cuerpo con una parte muy sensible, y eso fue lo que detonó la explosión, ya no puedo más. La besé como si tuviera sed de ella, de sus besos, de tenerla cerca, fuimos avanzando hasta que caí sobre la cama y ella encima mío, estaba sentada justo abajo en mi cintura.

-Natsu, esta duro ahí abajo – me sonrojé ante su comentario, yo no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera tan sensual, no le importó al contario se movió, pegándose a mí, y me besó, y rayos que bien besa. Decidí volver a tomar el control de la situación, así que giramos sobre la cama esta vez yo encima de ella.

-Me gustas demasiado, te deseo - le susurré al oído, cuando me alejé pude ver su cuello al descubierto, esa blanca y suave piel, una zona prohibida de tocar para un "amigo"no me di cuenta pero ya estaba lamiéndolo, llenandolo de besos y marcas.

-Ah N..Natsu – la escuché soltar un suspiro, eso solo me encendió más, y continué con mi labor, dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios, pasé mis manos por las curvas de su cintura, vaya que tiene buen cuerpo, seguí hasta llegar a sus muñecas sujetándolas con una de mis manos posicionándolas arriba de su cabeza, me alejé un poco para apreciar la vista, y sin duda, era perfecta Lucy estaba sonrojada a tope, sonreí pero libró una de sus manos y me tomo del cuello jalándome hacia ella, y me susurró

-Yo también te deseo y mucho – Dios no podía ser mas ardiente, ahora no solo me quemaba el pecho sino todo mi cuerpo, debía controlarme si no… sentí los labios de lucy en una parte sensible de mi cuello, maldición a este paso perderé por completo el control, las traviesas manos de Lucy habían sacado mi bufanda, gruñi ante esto escuchando una risita de su parte, lo mismo hizo con mi chaleco, dejando mi espalda al descubierto, sentí las yemas de sus dedos recorrer mi espalda, luego mi pecho, mis hombros, brazos, mi cuello, mi nuca, hasta llegar a mi rostro y me besó, bien ahora era mi turno.

La besé suave y gentilmente fui bajando por su cuello hasta su clavícula, levanté ligeramente su blusa pasando mis manos por debajo encontrándome con sus dotes, bastó con un roce y soltó otro suspiro más y se aferró a mi cuello, levantando ligeramente su pierna rozando ahora mi "parte" encendiéndome aun más, le quité la blusa por completo dejándola al descubierto, llevaba ropa interior puesta, que prevenida, un sostén negro, mis besos fueron a su vientre, para pasar después mi lengua por ahí, sentí como se movía debajo de mí aguantando los gemidos, como lo disfrutaba, me estaba volviendo loco por ella, llevé mis manos atrás para desabrochar el bendito sosten, era imposible ¿como funcionan estas cosas? Para empezar ¿Cómo rayos se los ponen? rió ante mi falta de experiencia así que simplemente lo quemé.

-¡Natsu! – se quejó – no quemes mi ropa – me regaño

-Estaba en el medio – le respondí, ahora si la vista era maravillosa, me besó y yo correspondí, fruncí el seño al sentir sus manos descender por mi pecho, hasta esa zona sensible de los hombres.

-Ah…Lucy – sin querer solté un gemido, provocando una sonrisa satisfactoria en ella, de pronto ella estaba sobre mí, igual que la primera posición, pegó sus pechos al mío, mientras me besaba, intento sacarme el pantalón desabrochándome, ella tampoco tenia experiencia y su tacto "ahí" me desesperaba, sin más queme mi pantalón y su short quedando ambos en ropa interior, nuevamente pasé mis manos por esas curvas, explorando, reprimía sus gemidos cosa que me molestaba fui bajando mis manos hasta sus piernas, acariciando esos muslos, cambiando nuevamente de posición, llevé una de mis manos abajo, cerca de su intimidad, pasando una y otra vez a su alrededor, sin tocarla precisamente "ahí".

-Nnn Natsu – soltó un gemido, ¡por fin!, música para mis oídos, pero ella no se quedó atrás paso su mano frotando levemente mi miembro.

-Mm…¡Ah! Lucy n..no p..para ¿Q-que haces? – mi respiración se volvía agitada y me sentía caliente, demasiado, en un impulso quite su ropa interior por fin tocando su intimidad, adentrando dos de mis dedos ahí.

-¡NAT…!- la callé de un beso quiso moverse pero al sentir mi dedos dentro se quedó estática arqueando la espalda para mí agarrandose con fuerza de las sabanas, ahogó un fuerte gemido en mi boca, haciendo más violenta la danza de lenguas y al igual que yo ella también me despojo de lo que me quedaba de ropa, puso sus manos en mi espalda y me atrajo a ella, saqué mis dedos que ahora estaban húmedos, y cortó el besó.

-Mi… turno – habló jadeante mientras sonreía pícara, sentí como apretaba mi miembro y este se endurecía más, no había quien me hiciera sentir como ella, estaba nublando mi mente, mi deseo poer tenerle solo para mí se intensificaba.

-Lucy… ¡Ah! ¡Lucy! Si.. s..sigues ha..haciendo eso… yo no me podre… controlar – esta vez apretó con fuerza - ¡AH! – se me escapó un fuerte gemido ante esa sensación de presión ahí abajo, ya no podía más en cualquier momento yo…

-no te pedi que lo hicieras –susurró sensualmente en mi oído lamiéndolo y mordiendo ligeramente mi lóbulo.

-como tu quieras – algo que siempre quise probar de ella, abrí sus piernas y me puse encima, nuevamente puse mis dedos dentro de ella

-Estas húmeda y caliente ahí abajo – ella se sonrojó, gruñendo

-Callate, t-tú estas duro – esta vez me sonrojé yo, llevé mis dedos a mi boca para probar su sabor.

-Eres deliciosa Lucy – dije, ahora sí era el momento -¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunté al ver como temblaba debajo de mí – no te haré daño, lo prometo seré los más suave posible – la vi asentir.

Con cuidado me introduje dentro de ella, sintiendo algo que no me dejaba seguir, la miré y me miró con miedo, así que la besé, apoyando mis manos al costado de su cabeza, mientras ella me abrazaba, hice un poco de fuerza para entrar y sentí como el obstáculo desaparecía, lucy ahogó un grito en el beso y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda atrayendome más a ella, eso si que me excitaba más.

-Tranquila ya pasó, estas bien, ¿puedo seguir? – pregunté para estar seguro, me besó en respuesta de un sí, asi que me adentré en ella por completo, sentí como ella se contraía por dentro apretando mi miembro mientras se arqueaba debajo de mí, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi espalda y cuerpo, y continué adentrándome y saliendo de ella, puse mis manos en su cintura, haciéndolo con mas fuerza.

-Nn ¡Ah! ¡Natsu!...Natsu – sus gemidos diciendo mi nombre me incitaba a seguir, las estocadas se volvieron mas rápidas y fuertes, conforme ambos gemíamos.

-Lu..lucy, ¡ah! Mnn ¡Lucy!- sentía algo caliente dentro de mí, algo que me estaba quemando, Lucy rodeo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura conforme más me movía, la presión que sentía en mi miembro mientras abrazaba mi cintura con fuerza se sentía increíble no podía ni quería parar. Me afirmé a su cintura subiendo y bajando pasando por sus pechos hasta sus muslos, esas curvas me tenían loco. Sentí mas fuerte el agarre de las piernas de lucy, apretando aún mas mi miembro y acercándome más a ella, me volvia loco mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y agitada, sentía que me estaba quemando por dentro.

-Nn ¡ah! Natsu creo..que ¡ah! Estoy a mi… limi..te – dijo, yo también estaba llegando a ese punto, la velocidad fue aumentando todavía más y más, era más violento y apasionado, entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, escuchando sus gemidos y sus manos jalando mi cabello, finalmente llegamos al climax, sentí como me deshacía dentro de ella, y algo caliente salía de mí.

Abracé a Lucy desplomándome sobre ella, soltó sus piernas y me hice a un lado, abrazándola aun, tenia el corazón muy acelerado, latía a mil por hora, ¿Lucy estará igual?

-Te amo Lucy- le dije, me miró y se sonrojó dándome un corto beso, después una sonrisa

-Yo también te amo natsu – y de ahí se quedó dormida.

…

Fin


End file.
